plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 June 2016
11:05 Hi 11:05 Hielo 11:05 *Naps 11:05 Oh my Chat is not dead 11:05 Dafuj is wrong with grimrose? 11:05 http://imgur.com/cwGeCXK 11:05 @Copper Fredd 11:06 oh right 11:06 XD 11:07 Oh shit I killed Chat 11:09 Hi TBLO 11:10 Hi TBLO 11:10 Well 11:11 As I heard, Sister Location will not be rushed, and Scott is not looking for Beta-Testers 11:12 He said this about FNAF4 11:12 y3p 11:13 Hi pinky 11:14 and Eugoth 11:14 Oh heya 2 11:14 * Copper Freddy hugs Pink 11:15 Hi augoth 11:15 Oops 11:15 Hi 11:15 Hi preps! 11:15 Hi 11:16 *peeps 11:16 o/ 11:16 But Im not prep-ared 11:16 * Pinkgirl234 hugs everyone and shakes everyone's hands. 11:16 Oh heya Snappy 11:16 Don't worry Copper. Soon you'll be. (oh) 11:17 * Pinkgirl234 gets shot 11:17 (wat) 11:17 R.I.P. Pink 11:17 Am I able to nominate someone 11:17 Who? 11:18 Plant Protector 11:18 To? 11:18 Nominate...oh... 11:18 idk, maybe Content Moderator 11:18 Nope 11:18 shit 11:18 He is the one who should ask to be promoted 11:18 ok 11:18 You can, but you need to get his agreement. 11:19 ok 11:19 I'm going to ask him den 11:20 Hi TULO . 11:20 * Pinkgirl234 hugs TULO pai 11:20 *hugs back* 11:21 brb 11:21 * Electric Plants keels Copper Freddy , Pinky and TULO 11:21 r.i.p. 11:21 * Pinkgirl234 dips TULO in a glass of milk cuz cookie >:D 11:21 (oreo) (cookie) for pinky 11:22 Hoi ever'ne 11:23 Hello upcoming chat mod :P 11:23 whut 11:23 Hi Weentah and Zhangus! 11:23 * Pinkgirl234 hugs 'em both 11:23 test 11:23 *hugs back* 11:24 Lol 11:24 @Snapph Quiz 11:24 Yesh 11:24 Exam 11:24 Wat 11:25 You failed 11:25 F- 11:25 /m rekts Pink 11:25 * SnappyDragon rekts Pink 11:25 * SnappyDragon eats a (cookie) 11:25 anyone want bubblegum? (Bubblegum) 11:26 (candycane) ? 11:26 Around 16 candy emotes lmao 11:26 Rip Pinkgirl. Cause of death: too much sweets by Snappy :P 11:27 Apparently Candies kill Queens 11:27 Oh I know 11:27 It gave her diabetes 11:27 (cupcake) and (muffin) anyone? 11:27 (cupcake) x (muffin) 11:27 (marshmallow) x (butter) 06:54 Rose with beans: Laser Bean 06:54 Rose is just eh. 06:54 I guess Rose is meant for a flower deck? 06:54 are you saying that Rose < Wall-knight 06:54 Yeah. 06:54 Also a bean one. 06:55 Bean decks just seem so sad and tragic to me, no offense (oh) 06:55 Their super rare is so underwhelming as well. 06:55 Waterfuck are you talking about? 06:55 06:55 Bean Decks are God tier. 06:55 Ello (robo-cone) 06:55 2 Admiral Navies and the Hero can say bye bye. 06:55 I guess Navy Bean got buffed in a way. 06:56 3/5 is better than 5/5 with all the Rocket Sciences around. 06:56 Yep 06:56 Tho, i think bean decks are a little weak since... 06:56 You can block the 2 damage 06:57 I still want a zombie that buffs mustache and party tribes 06:57 Compare Admiral Bean to Mirror-Nut pls (oh) 06:57 I mean, why do they have a party pack 06:57 when no zombie can buff them. 06:57 Elemec , Yeah, but this way, you can empty their charges. 06:57 Party, mustache and history zombies have no synergy whatsoever. 06:57 Snorkel is the only vacation zombie on that matter. 06:57 oh yeah history too 06:57 I wish they had, even though they weren't supposed to. 06:58 Uh 06:58 The cuckooo one is a clock zombie 06:58 if they add in more PvZ2 zombies BWB zombies should be vacation 06:58 Pineclone is a pinecone. 06:58 Animal deserves to be a special Tribe. 06:58 06:58 the heck 06:59 Da haxx 06:59 so now you can't buff it 06:59 EA Q&A recommends Get Well, a removed card, in one of their answers. 06:59 See 06:59 You can BUFF their zombie 06:59 Even though you're the one being damaged b that 06:59 I have two Bearies now. Two's better than one. 06:59 @Snap, there's an entire video about that. 07:00 cool 07:00 ello 07:00 wait so I have an idea 07:00 place zombies that they can buff 07:00 Also, I have a third Pineclone which is a bit redundant.. 07:00 though this requires luck 07:00 Hi Angus 07:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeHiaJuGTB8 07:00 and now, they're going to damage the other hero 07:01 Personally 07:01 okay so it's hacked, and not a glitch 07:01 I liked the old "build a deck" thing 07:01 wow this guy got Winter Melon 07:01 2 Power Flowers 07:02 and a Jester on the first deck thing 07:02 (gargantuar2) (imp2) Gargant & Imp 07:02 Yeah, the old Deck show off was way better. 07:02 I'm 20 turns into this ranked match! 07:02 someone use Garg.s Feast already 07:02 oh wait no one has it in their deck 07:02 (oh) 07:03 Like 07:03 this smash will not go down! 07:03 The old deck you could edit right before going into a level 07:03 submit to me already! 07:03 You could see your character idling 07:03 he's ded 07:03 I'm board 07:03 That's why I think there should be a mode where it's just 20 turns, most damaging person wins 07:03 My PvZ H keeps on Crashing 07:03 you can still edit before a battle 07:03 so you can actually use high costing things 07:04 When I win it Crashes instantly. 07:04 Thankfully it saves. 07:04 Zamb 07:04 Did you download it from my user page? 07:04 Snarkel 07:04 I mean 07:04 No 07:04 It literally popped up on your face 07:04 And it would say ey do you want this 07:05 Also 07:05 I would like to see 07:05 Plant vs. Plant games 07:05 or 07:05 I don't quite remember since I couldn't play heroes much before this update 07:05 Zombie vs. Zombies 07:05 the game was too poorly optimized 07:05 ranked match against an impfinity 07:05 don't see too many of those 07:05 What should I do... 07:05 Neptuna without her octo is weird 07:05 BALD 07:05 ^ 07:06 Zambie Vs Zombie 07:06 IKR 07:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADkLBtSGKMo 07:07 this impfinity knows how to swarm 07:08 Boogaloo too 07:09 What should I do.... 07:09 nothing 07:10 I have to do something. 07:10 Cause I'm bored. 07:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jL3ctvSxTks 07:11 yus! 07:11 I love that game! 07:11 Me too 07:11 I just played it for the last 2 weeks 07:11 Grate memories 07:11 lucky! 07:11 My ps2 is in crap condition 07:11 Well I just used the (dolphin rider) emulator 07:12 and now I'm playing the Movie game 07:12 If my computer cant handle a PS2 emulator I don't think It can handle the Dolphin emulator 07:13 uuh the movie game to! 07:13 *too 07:13 Worst idea ever: Let's talk about Undertale. 07:13 I'm going to die of Nostalgic Jelousy 07:13 plz no 07:13 ello 07:13 s 07:14 holla holla! 07:14 I wanted brain freeze 07:14 o/ 07:14 But no luck around packs 07:14 I haven't even finished undertale yet 07:14 I got Brain freeze in a pack a few days ago 07:14 so do it now 07:14 haven't touched him yet 07:14 Are ou kiddin' me 07:14 pumpkin 07:14 I can see you 07:14 using the afk button 07:14 lol 07:14 NOOOOOOO 07:14 if this game had a form of trading i'd give it to you 07:14 dat feeling when you come back after afking all night 07:15 and I see a PM from some random dude that says "lol u suck" 07:15 yeah...that guy 07:15 ... 07:15 next 2 to comment will be genderswapped and shipped 07:16 how to keel chat 07:16 yes I don't care 07:16 using s makes you immune, serious 07:16 plz dun ship me 07:17 I hate shipping 07:17 if you use s you are immune, unless you don't 07:17 You actually like shipping, but you're saying it in order to get shipped. 07:17 omg 07:17 NO! I absolutely despise shipping! 07:17 especially on this wiki 07:17 S.S.Snarkel 07:17 (oh) 07:18 k 07:18 I love making that joke 07:18 that was fun 07:18 wai me 07:18 snapya xenons a 07:18 emoticons... 07:18 me right now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgs9OhjAE2g 07:19 Snarkel 07:19 wtf 07:19 gtg 07:19 I hope they add trading and mp codes 07:19 you can stop S now 07:19 holla holla K.C! 07:19 So i could trade idk cornucopia for your brain freeze 07:19 dood 07:20 like wot 07:20 I want to link this 07:20 but 07:20 I HAVE BRAINZ FREEZE TOO 07:20 idk if I can 07:20 AND GRASS KNUCKLES 07:20 doo it 07:20 but i use lol 07:20 PUMP 07:20 GIMME IT 07:20 I give you cornucopia and undying paraoh 07:20 it's just a Paper Mario song but they randomly spout random memetic things like 07:20 uh 07:20 you can't trade 07:20 well can't really describe it 07:20 but some parts get loud 07:20 I am Playing PvZH 07:21 i wunt infnt GEMS 07:21 ^ 07:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdSNUwWIV20 07:21 I got Solar Flare and Boogaloo. 07:21 OMG UNDERSWAP NEWS OMG BRB 07:21 (lettuce) see how many people know what this is ripping 07:21 Now that everyone has PVZH (but me), I'm bored. 07:21 Why the caps? 07:21 wb 07:21 haiz 07:21 people who hack pvzH >.> 07:21 (Facepalm) 07:21 o/ 07:21 o/ 07:22 holla holla! 07:22 When you in a game with people who are using hacked decks with any fucking card they want >.> 07:22 someone have a furry OC? 07:22 no? 07:22 OK 07:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnD7udzJydE (grand dad) 07:23 am ded 07:23 this guy has a sports deck 07:23 I wanted to have brain freeze 07:23 o/ 07:24 CRAP! MY game crashed again. 07:24 haiz 07:24 ummm 07:24 when people are hacking heroes more than the brain freeze AI 07:24 >:D 07:24 Cupcake by the ocean 07:24 i'm really bad at drawning 07:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SG142CKS5w 07:24 PURE GENIUS 07:24 deep sea garg 07:24 may aswell give up 07:25 well cyall 07:25 l8r 07:25 did anyone see the (all-star zombie) thing 07:25 ello 07:25 holla holla! 07:25 Hoi 07:26 EVERYONE USES LOCUST SWARM ON MY SMASHING PUMPKIN WHY!? 07:26 phew 07:26 sorry 07:26 But snarkel... 07:26 Sea garg ain't op 07:26 MY GAME IS CRASHING! 07:26 it is for me 07:26 Pvz H 07:26 place one of those and I cant do crap 07:27 and hax charge 07:27 am ded 07:27 R.I.P. Snarkel 07:28 place on in the water and you will win because my wall-knight has little to no aquatic plants 07:28 and my luck of getting a squash is minimal 07:28 Yellow! 07:28 holla holla! 07:28 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtITkZO9iGcCwl7AEMnHy3A/feed What if I told you 07:28 this guy 07:28 is a meme 07:28 or part of a meme 07:29 brb 07:29 What if I told you I made the best animation eva! 07:29 There's a rabbid on that guy's channel. 07:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmwA_bytjKg&feature=youtu.be 07:29 He doesn't exist for me. 07:29 Also it's not his channel 07:29 it's a comment he made 07:29 that was on a video 07:29 Snarkel 07:29 Just use the good ol' seashroom 07:30 So 07:30 let me try to find it 07:30 Smashing Pumpkin and Smoosh-Shroom are not worth it ever since the update. 07:30 this is beautiful 07:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRyg3ZCL4pg&feature=youtu.be 07:30 isn't it the besy unomation eva? 07:30 I'll go eet sum snack 07:30 Found it https://youtu.be/kpk2tdsPh0A?t=1m8s 07:31 NOOOO 07:31 But first, we need to talk about parallel universes 07:31 I was about to win! My game crashed! 07:31 That's actually beautiful tho 07:32 Yep protanly 07:32 It's a very nice looking mod 07:32 Best pvz2 graphic attempt of pvz 1 i've ever seen 07:32 And I've seen quite a few attempt 07:32 Yep 07:32 It's so fluid 07:32 yeah they even got some of the animations good 07:32 I am not happy. 07:32 I'ma try this out right now 07:33 Because I just found that 07:33 wait why are we talking about this when Vebro is in chat 07:33 I was using Boogaloo. 07:33 idk but i'll go eat a snack 07:33 gtg 07:33 eyy I gotta AFK for a bit and read a drivers manual 07:33 l8r 07:33 Bye 07:33 I'll talk about pvz 1 mods all I want xD 07:33 omg this looks pretty nice 07:34 Even the minigames 07:35 No one rated meh video >:( 07:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlmDPC6ai4Y 07:38 It's hip to f*ck (beeshooter) s 07:38 If the 6th "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared" episode does not come on the 19th of June, I'm gonna spam IMCR8Z 's Talk Page with Gravity Falls videos. 07:40 why not start now? (troll) 07:40 butter throw in some NMT music 07:42 ded 07:42 wb 07:42 k 07:44 (tombstone) 07:45 IKR 07:47 gtg 07:47 by 07:52 http://meme.wikia.com/wiki/Yeevengers 07:52 lol 07:52 Best.Movie.Ever 07:53 New ppl 07:54 Check out the most amazin animation ever 07:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmwA_bytjKg&feature=youtu.be 07:54 Plz r8 it 07:57 Hoi. 07:59 best animation 08:00 I just wanted to say something hilarious. 08:00 Carp has tried to global me, and we even argued in PvZRP chat. Spoilers: I won. 08:01 Hi 08:01 hI. 08:01 Hey wikia 08:01 If you don't know, Carp has tried to global me and we even argued in PvZRP chat. 08:01 Spoilers: I won that argument. Proudly. 08:01 Sorry if I kinda harassed you in the past 08:02 Nice 08:02 I thpught he was globally blocked 08:02 What harassment? I don't remember any... 08:02 Oh, right. 08:02 Copper x AAM thing 08:02 I have pretty big proof of H643 being Carp. 08:02 http://plants-vs-zombies-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:35275 THIS thread. 08:02 I didnt realize you werent yer normal self 08:03 If you didn't realize, he edited that post. 08:03 Go to the history and look at the original post. It will show a bit more. 08:04 o rly 08:07 WC vs Carp 08:07 The person below me must do a barrel roll 08:09 * Copper Freddy does one 08:09 Do a barrel roll! 08:09 WC what is the problem with carp? 08:09 You need to press ZZZ twice 08:10 ZZ 08:10 That's how 08:10 U neo smert 08:11 ded? 08:11 Anyways, haioomeow. 08:13 GUYZZZ+ 08:13 No 08:14 ... 08:14 Are we doing the person game agai- Oh. 08:17 deeeeeeeeeeeeed 08:19 Hi 08:20 o/ 08:20 Lets ping some random ppl 08:20 x 08:20 k 08:20 (ranranru) 08:21 ok 08:21 Peck your beck. 08:21 I'm still working on it. @Karate 08:21 no 08:21 But in mother russia, beck pecks you. 08:21 k 08:21 o/ 08:22 Yellow 08:22 Did you c my animation? 08:22 NO 08:22 caps lock 08:22 YEAH, YEAH, YEAH YAH! 08:22 sorry caps 08:23 I wasn't tick taking 2 u smiley 08:23 You no grammar? 08:23 u 08:23 ok 08:23 * Wikia-Critic hugs her foxy bodypillow 08:23 Kill me 08:23 dafug 08:23 YEAH,YEAH,YEAH YEAH YAH! 08:24 SO is that a no? 08:24 o/ 08:24 NOPE 08:24 | 08:24 Dog Ninja! 08:24 ... 08:24 What's a dog ninja? 08:24 Piss off big head! 08:25 No 08:25 I don't want that 08:25 (facepalm) 08:25 Get the refence chany? 08:25 Oooo I like that name 08:25 Your name is Chaney 08:26 No, my name is Cirno. 08:26 Ok Chaney 08:27 (unamused) 08:27 If Karate-Chan was in the water, would he be a Chan-sea? (Chansey) 08:27 No. 08:28 You gotta admit that was a good one. 08:28 He would be. 08:28 ya rly 08:28 Better get out a taunt. 08:28 backo' 08:28 k 08:29 rip chat 08:29 2009-2k16 08:29 The power of WALFAS! 08:30 You killed it >:( 08:30 B) 08:30 The person below me must do a barrel roll 08:30 The person above falls off. 08:31 * Karate-Chan drops the bomb instead. 08:31 Do your barrel roll Chansey >:( 08:31 HELL NAH 08:31 Or else.... 08:31 EZ 08:31 I'm gonna give you a bad yelp reveiw! 08:32 you wot m8 08:32 oooooo a new one! 08:32 This every plant and zombie gets +1/+1 isn't helping 08:32 MediaWiki:Emoticons?diff=prev&oldid=1245265 08:32 lol 08:32 Because fucking peapod 08:32 Added sum memes. 08:32 ikr, cz? 08:32 More actve pp! 08:32 Yay! 08:32 I imagine the power of a doubled mint with that + plantfoods 08:32 More people to watch this again https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmwA_bytjKg&feature=youtu.be 08:32 Now chat is (smashing) 08:33 (hmm) 08:33 (ranranru) 08:33 Oh, I need to reload. 08:33 Do you like my animation :P 08:34 What will happen if I dislike the video? (oh) @Cat Pancake 08:34 What animaiaiaiaiaition? 08:34 There we go. 08:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmwA_bytjKg&feature=youtu.be 08:34 Don't you dare 08:34 Or else You get a bad yelp review 08:34 Is that your voice or did you just use a translator voice? 08:35 If he places Peapod turn 1, you're already fucked 08:35 Doubled mint 08:35 (y u always lying) 08:35 OH MY 08:35 double mist is bad 08:35 THE POWERHOUSE 08:35 CZ USE THE POWER HOUSE 08:35 I GOT A LIKE ON MY VIDEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 08:35 Yeah because zombies have Potted Powerhouse 08:35 BEST DAY EVA! 08:36 learning to drive is hard =\ 08:36 Zomboss: "weep with joy" 08:36 08:36 HAHAHAHAH 08:36 No 08:36 Just use the legit 100% 360 hax to have plants 08:36 But srsly tho 08:36 Hax r bad 08:37 If mp could have those gimmicks 08:37 It would be so fun 08:37 Imagine all these at once 08:37 Then you get the Cheater! Cheater! Achivment! 08:37 Alright gtg 08:37 l8r 08:37 All cards get cheaper per turn, all zombies n plants get +1/+1 08:37 Cupcake Out! 08:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmwA_bytjKg&feature=youtu.be 08:37 what were you two talking about? 08:38 Uh 08:38 A gimmick 08:38 All plants n zombies get +1/+1 08:38 Per turn 08:38 so Big Time with Cap. Combustible pretty much 08:38 you got (ran ran ru) 'ed 08:40 Lol he placed a peshooter and used berry angry 08:40 Just sad 08:40 I think I fiannlly won this shit battle 08:40 hi 08:40 But saldy there will be 2 more with CC 08:40 (squidward dab) 08:41 08:41 "Removing the description header" 08:41 (Doot) 08:41 But they added it? (confused girl) 08:42 quality memotes 08:42 Winning pokemon showdown in a nutshell: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwGTQu8DeTQ 08:43 (yee) 08:43 Chat enough with your dieing 08:44 (oh face) 08:45 I still don't see why this wiki doesn't have an award or something for most Emotes 08:47 Look at my dab. (squidward dab) 08:48 Anyways, gtg 08:50 http://prntscr.com/bfl74j 08:50 I am not ded 08:50 Hi ernesto 08:50 Wait a sec... 08:50 FLEENSTONES? 08:51 10/10 08:51 MAn i really hope pvzh gets mp like codes and trading 08:51 (grand dad) 08:51 Is a cards game, MOST card games have something to do with trading 08:51 I just rekt wall-knight in 3 turns 08:51 Wowie 08:51 AI or player? 08:51 AI :/ 08:52 How: Chimney Sweep. 08:52 Then Mini-ninja smoke bomb 08:52 I use dat a lot 08:52 Mirrors edge catalyst tho 08:52 Then Sosage Imp and Carried away on Mini-nija 08:52 This was during big time to 08:52 http://prntscr.com/bfl74j 08:52 Hot dog 08:53 FLEENSTONES 08:53 IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A HOT DOG! 08:53 IT'S A HOT DOG 08:53 WITHOUT BREED 08:53 breed 08:53 (lrnny) 08:53 doh 08:53 Extreme Speed is OP 08:54 the pokemon move? 08:54 Yes 08:54 You know what I am afraid of? 08:54 Ummmm 08:54 then yes I agree 08:54 Not smiling? 08:54 Pressing 50 gems instead of pressing 100 coins on basic pack 08:54 Oh 08:54 Why is the option eben there? 08:55 ^ 08:55 Would you like to spend hard to get gems? 08:55 Or easy to find coins? 08:56 <____________> 08:56 That's a boat! 08:56 O----- 08:56 what do you think the pre-register pack is going to have? 08:56 Here's an oar! 08:56 idk 08:56 Probably a hero or something 08:56 Hopefully 08:56 You'll be able to choose a hero 08:57 I saw an ad of pvzh on pvz2 yesterday btw 08:57 noice 08:57 I haven't played PVZ2 in a while 08:57 pvz pinata partys are getting harder 08:57 >:( 08:57 I'm just waiting for a way to get the unused costumes 08:57 Enough with the chickens popcap! 08:57 You can 08:57 WITH DA HAX 08:57 well yeah 08:57 but I cant find DA HAX 08:58 YES 08:58 DUE TO BIG TIME 08:58 The closest I've found was actually a magento from EAM but the link was keeled 08:58 BOMB IMP LIVES 08:58 Ey 08:58 ^ 08:58 Does bomb imp ALWAYS hurt himself once a turn ends?: 08:58 (ninja) 'd 08:58 hmm 08:58 Yep 08:59 rip 08:59 And the +1 +1 makes him live 08:59 Z-MECH 08:59 Greninja is annoying 08:59 ^ 08:59 Greninja is overrated 08:59 Yippie 08:59 Rowlet is overrated aswell 08:59 It ripped it tongue our for a scarf.... 08:59 Hey can't you be a fire pokemon when you need to be? 09:00 Counting Greninja's tounge I've only seen like two scarves in pokemon games 09:01 Pokemon 09:01 One of them in a balloon 09:01 That steals children... 09:01 Great job game freak 09:01 ^ 09:01 You're living up to your name 09:01 what about phantump? 09:01 isn't that one a kids spirit that possessed a tree? 09:01 Is that the ghost tree? 09:01 Oh yeah 09:02 Or yamask 09:02 The masks they carry is of there face when they were human 09:02 My fav pokemon is a pokemon that is forgot 09:02 *their 09:02 It's Forretress 09:02 My fav pokemon is Oshawott 09:02 I like forretress 09:03 But pinco sucks 09:03 I don't know forretress too much because I'm a noob that hopped into pokemon in late Gen 5 09:03 He's a gen 2 09:03 Do you know shuckle? 09:03 heck yeah 09:04 you don't fuckle with shuckle 09:04 I tried to use him 09:04 That mme 09:04 I'm gonna fuckle with shuckle 09:04 whe need a shuckle emote 09:04 he's 2 slow 09:04 Be faster 09:04 (shuckle) 09:05 This wiki is wierd 09:05 ^ 09:05 We have a dancing peach gif 09:05 But no shuckle? 09:05 (Peach) 09:05 Peach.gif 09:05 (Peachdance) 09:05 Greninjaed 09:10 am broke 09:10 "I illed" 09:10 not she 09:10 rip 09:11 also you didn't "hear" it 09:11 (troll) 09:11 :P 09:11 (allyourbase) 09:12 anyone here know how to hack costumes on PVZ2? 09:12 am desperate 09:13 holla holla! 09:13 gaiz 09:13 haiz* 09:13 oh right 09:13 the Peach shower scene 09:13 forgot that was in this game 09:13 woah 09:13 woah 09:13 woah 09:14 woah 09:14 what! 09:14 Sorry 09:14 I think that was unnecessary 09:14 It was kinda spam 09:14 sorry that was my fault 09:14 its ok 09:14 Lol I won because I had this Clone in the water that kept growing every turn 09:15 Also Elemec 09:15 Lauge doesn't matter in PvZH 09:15 League doesn't matter? 09:15 You can find people in the wood league when you are in Brozne Leaue 09:15 right, 09:15 How do you know? 09:15 and there's also the computer who falls in love with peach 09:15 Also that's kinda unballanced 09:16 I played with my friend when he was in the wood leagye 09:16 you sure you weren't on casual? 09:16 casual disregards ranks 09:17 Peach x TEC the computer 09:18 eyy of course I'm against a brainstorm 09:20 more bowser x Peach 09:20 albeit one-sided 09:20 #nerfarmwreslter 09:20 didn't it already get nerfed? 09:21 Nerf it again 09:21 why? 09:21 Still OP 09:21 +1/1 on a 2/2 isn't that significant 09:21 Frezny doe 09:21 it has frenzy? 09:21 since when? 09:22 It can gain frezny 09:22 HE doesn't have frenzy 09:22 Frome like 3/4 heroes 09:22 I feel like I'm against zackscott... 09:22 ANY zombie can get frenzy 09:22 ah 09:22 ZackScott, you say? 09:22 you'll kick his ass 09:22 idk 09:22 he has $100+ worth of premiums 09:23 but this really seems like a zackscott deck 09:23 He had problems on some pvz2 levels 09:23 drone engineers 09:23 worlds* 09:23 I keep getting super expensive cards dangit! 09:24 isn't that good thing? 09:24 not at this moment 09:24 I can hardly place anything and he has high damage cards on the field 09:24 oh 09:25 rippity rip 09:25 well good luck 09:25 That's my problem with wall-knight 09:25 good cards are expensive 09:26 Plants UP 09:26 My sister is watchign a ZackScott GW vid right now 09:26 watching* 09:27 pirate garg 09:27 I'm dead 09:27 The smash made a poor choice 09:28 im dead because of an amphibious swabbie 09:28 He could of moved the string bean so it had a chance to insa-block and not die 09:28 ! 09:28 But me moved the posion-ivy 09:28 he* 09:28 SHA-ZOOBY 09:28 he played that trick that makes a random zombie that costs 2 and it summon a barrel of deadbeards! 09:28 and because of that loss I lost the 1 star I had... 09:29 rip 09:29 I got boogalooo ina preium pack 09:29 K den 09:29 BOOGALOO is noice 09:29 I wold of preferd anon basic hero ;P 09:30 But eh 09:30 His cool 09:30 non basic? 09:30 Are you implying boogaloo is basic 09:31 I mean hero uou didn't have the chance to pick at the start 09:31 Starter hero I should say 09:31 but you don't start with him 09:32 you can get him from starting quests 09:32 my point still stands 09:32 this super brainz 09:32 I hate him 09:32 I have gotten 4 zombie hereos from preium apcks 09:32 I needed a confirmed plant hero pac to get a plant hero 09:32 I used to have all 09:32 I think the universe is telling me somethin 09:32 except for brainstorm and Z-Mech 09:32 I also sued to have all 09:32 Twice 09:33 then my phoen was lsot 09:33 o/ 09:33 Hi 09:33 CZ's spelling is killing me slowly 09:33 she sued to have them all :D 09:34 "Oh, so these heros i need to pay gems to unlock? I'LL SUE YOU" 09:34 Im lonely 09:34 CF, in what manner? 09:34 this guy has portal tech 09:34 No GF? 09:34 I'm somewhat lonely irl too 09:34 Rip you, snarkel 09:34 You do realize I was joking 09:34 Actually no 09:34 only two true friends 09:34 I did not realize either 09:34 Because i had np hi ;-; 09:34 I actually have more than 2 true friends 09:34 now I feel sad-ish 09:34 I'm very lonely irl 09:34 didn't we talk about this yesterday? 09:34 LIke 09:35 I have 2 true friends on school 09:35 But on m church i have true friends 09:35 I have some true friends on the internetz 09:35 I'm starting to slowly get less anti-social 09:35 So i would say things are going good 09:35 I won because strikethrough 09:35 Still slow and weak though 09:35 i wouldn't say I'm anti-social 09:35 I would instead say that my classmates are mostly idiots 09:36 i don't get along with people at my school much 09:36 im annoying and nobody has the same interests as me 09:36 Crunked out wifi 09:36 I have no social life. 09:36 is the Byzantine Empire's capital being Constantine and not the other way around hard to grasp? 09:36 haiz 09:36 welcome to somewhat sad chat 09:36 Anyways I ditched my friend because hes starting to be annoying as hell 09:37 However, I did make another friend, and Im not sad I ditched him hue 09:37 i only have one friend at school 09:37 Snarkel and what necessarily are your interests? :P 09:38 I have around 10 friends, at least. 09:38 dem vidya gaemz 09:38 Dear lord everyone hates me 09:38 VIDEOGEMS? 09:38 Nah CF 09:38 True hate is something hard to find nowadays 09:38 not at my school 09:38 All of us are known to be anti-social. 09:38 Easier than true love though 09:38 Ok 09:38 On school, i used to have no friend 09:38 at my school, im not anti-social 09:39 everyone just hates me 09:39 I doubt that we can all get a GF/BF in real life, yeah? 09:39 im serious 09:39 But seriously, Theres this brat that wont stoo pissing me off at the start 09:39 Everyone joked at me, tho, i was a kid for long and never noticed that 09:39 Yappat don't say that 09:39 Im asexual 09:39 I'm neutral. 09:39 That's like saying "Eh, i wonder if we will ever get a job" 09:39 Some people hate me, some people like me. 09:39 ...and some sort of tomboy 09:39 M8, one time or other a girl will come 09:39 CF don't you mean tomgirl? 09:39 Tomboy i think is a girl that acts like a boy 09:39 unless Copper is female 09:40 PLOT TWIST 09:40 Oh yea 09:40 Well, i'll be honest 09:40 but everyone is a boy on the internet 09:40 For a long time (Until 12-13) i never really had friends 09:40 im joking btw 09:40 Im a boy, but Im having so much stress Im basically acting sometimes like a girl now 09:40 A tomgirl basically 09:40 Maybe i had some on church but i really, have to say i only really got friends and people to trust after october 2015 09:40 *makes sexist joke* 09:41 But now, i've been trying to get less anti-social 09:41 And is working 09:41 Welcome to the Tomgirl boat. 09:41 I originally had 2 friends on this school 09:41 Now i am almost having 2 new ones 09:41 Maybe 3 09:41 I make friends from surfing on the forums. 09:41 Do it. 09:41 Church friends, being a bit more talkative and less edgy n quiet 09:42 So, i think things are going pretty well outside of "The days" i wake with a (lenny) dream 09:42 *makes sex joke 09:42 I have dreams that cause orgasms somtimes 09:42 sometimes* 09:43 Leo that's what i mean with (lenny) dream 09:43 a majority of them are not (lenny) 09:43 *mentions Morning erextion 09:43 this chat has gotten to a real personal level 09:43 Yep 09:44 im not sure im the most comfortable here XD. im already on edge because i still feel idiotic for getting peas shot at me 09:44 sorry 09:44 its ok 09:44 you don't need to apologize 09:44 its my fault for not thinking before doing 09:45 Then don't keep mentioning it it makes me feel bad 09:45 sorry 09:45 *internally screams* 09:45 i didn't think it made you feel bad 09:45 o/ 09:45 wb yappat 09:45 You mean a wet dream Leo? 09:45 wtf is this chat 09:45 ^ 09:45 I don't know 09:46 depression and wet dreams 09:46 Electric Boogalloo's music is not playing 09:46 Hey frendo we didn't enter that 09:46 His value has been lost 09:46 i wonder how others will react to this chat log 09:46 We discussed about lack of friends and that 09:46 Actually nobody is logging chat now 09:46 * meanwhile practicing sheik in melee * 09:46 I can tho ;) 09:46 well, when it does get logged 09:46 Due to me trying to transfer my progress before 09:46 It can't be logged unless someone does 09:47 Some sounds and music were lost 09:47 IDK why though :/ 09:47 um 09:47 the chimney sweep made the tennis zombie sound 09:47 Solid Snek 09:48 I think the Chimeny sweep used to be a Tennis zombie but got a sex change and changed profession 09:48 also im getting rekt by another brainstorm 09:48 Does he have all super powers? 09:49 CZ what kind of theory is that 09:49 no he just has a good deck 09:49 Is it because they both have the same animation? 09:49 No there is a professor brainstrom out there who ahs all hero super powers on zombies 09:49 o/ 09:49 Minus carrie away 09:49 two space cadets and drone engineer 09:49 rip snarkel 09:50 I wa t my sounds back 09:50 I wish I never fucked it u[ 09:50 Boogalloo has no value without his music 09:50 Crawling in my spelling 09:50 hax charge 09:50 I type fast and I am proud 09:50 bout to have 3-nvm 09:51 i was going to say im going to have 3 power flowers but he got rid of two 09:51 Excuse me but that is not quick 09:51 Not enough i must say 09:51 Or am i wrong nao 09:51 rip snarkel 09:51 eyy pirate garg! 09:51 I need boogaloo's music back 09:52 Either wise his just a stupid piece of shit 09:52 He's essentially torch wood man zombie 09:53 Caps locks srop flashing I will restart my computer soon 09:53 I'm currently extracting the database for PvZGW2. 09:53 Man I hate it when this happens 09:53 o/ 09:53 HI, it has been a while since my parents allowed me to finally go on here 09:53 Why did they stop you? 09:53 I hate your parents already. 09:53 :{ 09:54 :( 09:54 They don't like me spending my time on electronics they're trying to continue the old school 09:54 zombie tricks need to be nerfed big time 09:54 Your parents have problems 09:54 despite the fact that tecnology has taken over the world 09:54 Parents are too old school 09:54 I'm sad 09:54 i remember my neighbors have parents like that 09:55 i agree with EAM 09:55 I can play flash games 3 hours a week which is good right! 09:55 Grandparents: Kids these days, with their fancy gadgets and whatnot. 09:55 But I can't do this 09:55 everyone is kinda moody atm judging from past chat 09:55 Dcho, I recommend you play Diep.io. 09:55 It's a good flash game. 09:55 my parents are too old school 09:55 Onc eyou trun 18 move out and use your tech all day 09:55 I know that game 09:55 Extracting the files for GW2 is taking some time. 09:56 PentaShot 09:56 The files appear to be encrypted. 09:56 OP 09:56 I play Booster. 09:56 They are 09:56 I still see some sound effects. 09:56 You can use quickbms to partially unpack some 09:56 ? 09:56 GW2 files are already being extracted!? 09:56 I don't datamine. 09:56 This is my first time (troll) . 09:56 o/ 09:57 I wish i could do some forms of datamining 09:57 The main flash game I play is Tanki Online 09:57 I would rather be dead than have a parents like yours 09:57 but all i can do is browse The cutting room floor 09:57 I assume you guys play games and stuff 3/7 09:57 I'm not going to try and modify GW2s files. 09:57 Lucky 09:57 I can't even play most pvz games 09:57 It would damage my computer, and this is my first time. 09:57 Since linux 09:58 that stinks 09:58 I have all PvZ Games. 09:58 STILL tho 09:58 I can do some 1337 stuff here 09:58 Like activating COW POWERs 09:58 I recommend your run away from your home to a different city where bo one will find you 09:58 Can PVZ1 be played on Linux? 09:58 They're just cosmetic though 09:58 Nope 09:58 But i can emulate it 09:58 woah 09:58 Still bruh 09:58 I am honestly surprised here 09:58 COW POWERS 09:59 PVZ1 is one of those games that ported to like everything possible 09:59 I live in a rich family, but have no social life. 09:59 Well wher eyourparents won't find you 09:59 I have a phone- Iphone4 (NO SIM card or service or ability to text or call) :) 09:59 I 09:59 (sarcasm) 09:59 I don't have service either 09:59 but i don't want service anyway 09:59 I would never use it if i had it 09:59 I could run away I suppose but I can survive without tech currently unlike these fuckboys at my school (exuse language) 10:00 why don't you use service? 10:00 I wouldn't recommend running away 10:00 because i don't need to use service 10:00 i have a phone purely for games 10:00 I C 10:00 holla holla x2! 10:00 http://prntscr.com/bfm3m3 10:00 Dcho, eliminate your parents, hide the bodys, pretend they are missing 10:00 heeey 10:00 You will have a better life 10:01 Let us be reasonable 10:01 ^ 10:01 I belong in a new clan now. 10:01 noice collection of nuts EAM 10:01 Ernesto, are textures for Body Gourd still in 1.2.11? 10:01 BTW I assume TheSmiling GirlyIdeaist, you have "gadgets" and are able to use them every day? Without you parents caring? 10:01 Body Gourd? 10:01 Yep 10:02 I sleep when I want 10:02 Do what I want 10:02 That is a dream for me :( 10:02 Live with me 10:02 I actuallly probably would 10:02 Fly to Australia 10:03 YEs 10:03 But I'm scared of kangaroos, cassoways, and the other dangerous creatures in Australia I read about them - + great coral reef destroyed now so 10:04 link still not available... 10:04 If you live in a house Australia is not deadly at all 10:04 Wait... 10:04 CZ you're australian? 10:04 BLack Widows though 10:04 Yep 10:04 How's the super advanced Spider kangaroo? 10:04 Black widows are not where I live in 10:04 plz no 10:04 Snarkel you mean ernesto's link? 10:04 yee 10:05 It's all nuts from pvzh 10:05 no not that link 10:05 INCLUDING wall-nut bowling giant nut 10:05 that box jellyfish though 10:05 Because you will totally live in the ocean 10:05 Oh 10:05 I found an old link from Ernesto that has a magento for all the costumes 10:05 but the link is ded 10:05 them evil honey bees and eastern brown snakes 10:05 anyway 10:05 I hate greninja 10:05 Bugs 10:05 i hate them 10:05 rip my streak 10:06 So with spiders like that in austrailia i probably wouldn't survive long 10:06 Atleast we don't have spiders that give you 4 hour painful erection and tehn you die 10:06 Wait a sec... 10:06 I loved you 10:06 Ernesto has peanut's image clean... 10:06 No 10:06 Don't forget the sharks and them evil ants and centipedes Ideaist! 10:06 its only 1 hour 10:07 If I can survive 16 years here, I can live forever here 10:07 And so can you 10:07 one spider forces you to chop a limp off just to live 10:07 either way 10:07 sharks kill 10 ppl a year 10:07 I can't even play f**** videogames every day FLASH GAMES F*** FLASH!!!! (ON toic) 10:07 im hearing about spiders in austrailia so nah 10:07 *topic 10:07 even though i would love to go there 10:07 people kill over 10,000 sharks a year 10:07 SHARKO' 10:08 (silly) 10:08 Do not forget my drenched life kids 10:08 I really want to have a friend with an accent irl 10:08 No tech- NO bamboo stick beating 10:08 R oly? 10:08 That's what my mutha said 10:08 I have an accent, snarkel 10:08 Ok Dcho, the best way to escape your life is to riddle school your way out of school and run to a far away city 10:08 I also want to live in europe 10:08 Ey bro 10:08 I also was considering living in europe 10:09 I can't survive that long- considering that I'm skinny and hate vegetables 10:09 >Skinny 10:09 >Hates veggies 10:09 Bring your lunchbox 10:09 ANd fruits 10:09 How exactly are you skinny then 10:09 Like 3 10:09 Europe just sounds better than America atm but then again what do i know about the government even though i took gov this year 10:09 Yeti Lunchbox 10:09 Honestly- I am actually skin and bones 10:09 AKA the majestic invisibe lunchbox 10:10 I'm not skinny 10:10 i wish i was though 10:10 I hate your parents even more 10:10 However, I must admit I'm good looking 10:10 Fucking Grodons >:( 10:10 it would spare me of some bullying 10:10 Hi 10:10 holla holla! 10:10 Sorry Snakel 10:10 For your problem 10:10 No need to apologize 10:10 Damn Grodon! Back at it again with ruining my plans! 10:10 And I have no physical strength 10:10 I have depresionfrom gender... whatever 10:10 DCHO 10:10 WTF 10:10 :( :( : ( 10:11 IS WRONG WITH YOUR PARENTS?! 10:11 ARE THEY MENTALLY DERANGED? 10:11 Ok, beat this then 10:11 No the food and physical problems is my fault 10:11 this chat is too real right now holy crud 10:11 I'm not really skinny, i'm slow, i'm weak 10:11 Oh 10:11 Just the tech is my parent's fault 10:11 @Snarkel 10:11 I'm slow and weak too! im not alone! 10:11 yes cat? 10:11 Abour ur pen story 10:11 pen story? 10:11 People think i'm smart but i really am not like a scientist or something 10:11 I would have probably broke that in two days 10:12 nerd!!! 10:12 When I was young I was called the "lonely twig" :( 10:12 I haft to go to a peditritian because I am on ablets 10:12 Btw 10:12 im chatting on mobile 10:12 wait, im afraid i don't recall this "pen story" 10:12 It sucks 10:12 But befriended them and we're close so Me good 10:12 Nvm 10:12 yeah- I can type but can't click the letters 10:13 (pogo) 10:13 o rly 10:13 I once considered suicide but 10:13 okay another topic 10:13 If you guys don't know why I'm chatting slower 10:13 I almost contemplated running away 10:14 o/ 10:14 \o 10:14 Yay 10:14 Nice job bring a subside topic! 10:14 same Dcho but yeah lets switch this topic 10:14 My life is tough without basic teen essentials 10:14 Right switch topic 10:15 What math are you guys in at school or homeschool? 10:15 I'm on break right now but i had algebra this year -_- 10:15 math is my weak topic 10:15 How old sir? 10:15 I am in the majestic no shcool 10:15 are you 10:15 Board 10:15 and when you put the alphabet in it 10:15 14? 10:15 17 10:15 Math 10:16 YOu are 4 years older than me SNarkel 10:16 1 more week til school ends 10:16 Sorry- I have a problem with capitalizing 10:16 would ya look at that 10:16 Im so happy 10:16 I have two weeks 10:16 brb food 10:16 I am 13 and in Algebra 10:16 How ABout YOu Elemec 10:17 WJH 10:17 i gotta brb aswell real quick 10:17 I hate math. I'm having a C- 10:17 what math are you in? Cupcake? 10:17 And how old are you? 10:17 C- is barley passing 10:18 Avanced 10:18 I mean algebra, Geometry ... 10:18 im not lieung 10:18 Trigonametry... 10:18 I have to refresh because Wikia chat is abysmally bad on mobile. 10:18 Im not lieung- ?????? 10:18 Geometry 10:18 Yesm 10:18 How old are you? 10:18 Dude 10:18 im back 10:18 Hi 10:18 o/ 10:19 Mibike sucks 10:19 Thats why 10:19 @Cavia 10:19 Im on mobile 10:19 Screw this mobile chat isn't working 10:19 And I dobt sucj 10:19 don't be mobile gusy 10:19 It gets laggy really quickly without the clear button (which is currently broken on mobile). 10:19 Cupcake Out! 10:19 How old are you Cupcake? 10:19 Do you use a different browser? 10:20 is the clear button a chathack? 10:20 ME? 10:20 Yes 10:20 I use google chrome......... 10:20 ayy 10:20 @Cavia what browser u on 10:20 uh oh 10:20 Oh shit 10:20 I switched to the default one months ago because Dolohin became too terrible. 10:20 chathacks is broken on my end 10:20 *Dolphin 10:20 it endlessly clears the screen 10:21 I have a feeling that all of you are older than me... 10:21 Don't go mobile with chat 10:21 I feel like im surprisingly older than a lot of people on this wiki 10:21 but i could be wrong 10:21 Oh ok 10:21 I use puffin 10:21 It sucks on my SIMless, textless, callless, Iphone4 10:21 Works 0% lag :D 10:22 wat is puffin? 10:22 Puffin Browser 10:22 It works like a charm, but it eats up my memory 10:22 It takes ~20 seconds to post a message atm, so I'm always behind in discussion. 10:22 we all know i have the worst browser here 10:22 I see' 10:22 IE 10:22 What is it? 10:22 Yep 10:23 I love IE though 10:23 Dchi I can link the browser to you 10:23 Soor 10:23 Snarkel blasphemy 10:23 Ur crazy 10:23 ? 10:23 Its true 10:23 IE is my fav browser 10:23 Its what i grew up with 10:23 Puffin's google play link 10:24 But now you have edge 10:24 and its what i know how to use the most efficiently 10:24 nope 10:24 i still have IE 10:24 Forget bout it 10:24 I would get edge but then i would lose all of my favorited pages 10:24 WHat YOU USE IE DOES IT WORK? 10:24 yes 10:24 IE works 10:25 K 10:25 IE is superior imo 10:25 Ni 10:25 Y E S 10:25 * Snarkel pulls up flame shield 10:25 I think Microsoft Edge is good, or DuckDuckGo 10:25 In gonna leave before I die of confusion 10:25 Leave :) 10:26 Cupcake REALLY Out! 10:26 Is DuckDuckGo really a browser? 10:26 no 10:26 oh 10:26 ok 10:26 A good search engine dough 10:26 Maybe a good search engine dough 10:26 BRB 10:27 Google is the best search engine 10:27 back 10:27 Excuse me 10:27 wb 10:27 Duck duckgo! 10:28 E snarkel 10:28 Ey* 10:28 Wanna try going mp ranked? 10:28 What the hell is a duckduckgo 10:28 No need to concede 10:28 Is a search engine 10:28 Yel 10:29 wait what? sorry i was on another tab 10:29 you could probably go on ranked right now and find me 10:29 I've been searching for 5 minutes atleast 10:29 I found a chompzilla 10:29 Lettuce what she does 10:29 Okay she's doing nothing... 10:29 I wonder if she will time out 10:30 welp, finally found a neptuna 10:30 Nope no time out 10:30 mini-ninja is bad 10:30 Smoke bomb 10:30 besides that 10:31 Bomb Smoke 10:31 Mixed gravedigger 10:31 Diggraver 10:33 oh god 10:33 Wot? 10:33 team mascot 10:33 lol 10:33 its all over 10:35 ayy my opponent disconnected! 10:35 free stars! 10:35 lol 10:35 * ErnestoAM gives Snarkel the 2nd best taco of all time 10:35 sweet 10:36 tacos sound really good right now actually 10:36 btw, the card was already drawed, so I put inside the taco 10:36 oh 10:36 ayy 10:36 i found a boogaloo 10:36 inb4 its elemec 10:37 Not me 10:37 Fighting a chompzilla with 2 hp 10:37 I'm not even fighting 10:37 HAH 10:37 you have 2 or chomp has 2? 10:37 Chomp has 2 10:37 Won since snorkel zombie 10:37 Wait a sec 10:37 Snarkel 10:37 Snorkel 10:37 legit 10:37 LEVEL 8 10:37 I need 8 gems for a pack now 10:38 this chat likes to autocorrect my name to snorkel sometimes 10:38 "Win a level as wall-knight" 10:38 Crawling in my skin 10:38 0o0 10:38 I'm bad as plants 10:38 And they throw right my weakest plant 10:39 i got a pepper MD on the field! 10:40 pepper MD + two power flowers 10:40 and i just got wall-nut bowling 10:41 10/10 Pepper MD 10:41 if only i had more pepper MD's 10:42 i only have 1 though so its rare i get to do that 10:42 feels amazing though 10:42 ayy a brain freeze! 10:43 rustbolt 4 hp 10:43 wall-knight (me) 10 hp 10:43 gg 10:43 0o0 i got pepper MD again! 10:43 He didn't destro my strikethroughs 10:43 "there is a problem with your game" 10:43 THYME TO OPEN A PAK 10:43 screaming internally 10:44 boog! 10:44 aw 10:44 Zombot leg 10:44 Well is still soli 10:44 Is free damage 10:44 GUACODILE~ 10:44 Guacodile is amazing dood 10:44 Ay tell me once you finish dat boogaloo 10:44 aight 10:44 We may find ourselves on ranked 10:45 That is, if you're still on bronze 10:45 actually, if i beat this boogaloo i need to do some quests after to open a pack 10:45 Does any of them are able to be done on multiplayer? 10:45 o/ 10:45 holla holla! 10:45 oh yeah, i forgot about quests on multiplayer 10:46 oh god a vimpire 10:46 OK i'll go brush teeth real quick 10:46 TEll me once you go for a new match 10:46 Hoi 10:46 Proffit, good luck on that vimpire 10:46 aight 10:48 DED 10:51 Actually 10:51 I have to brb a bit 10:51 You can go some rank'd without meh 10:51 Elemec from the 1600s 10:52 fancy 10:52 EP for retiring 10:52 (y) Support 10:53 and i won thanks to strikethrough 10:53 Silence = Support 10:53 I will leave the wiki 10:53 Yay 10:53 Jk 10:54 dp mpt 10:54 ' | ' 10:54 Lol 10:54 ' ' 10:54 That face when u see anew premium plant 10:54 lol just destroyed this solar flare with my smash build 10:54 Destroyed xD 10:55 What hero r u playing as? 10:56 me or Protanly ? 10:56 Both of u 10:56 I'm doing smash right now for a quest 10:57 and Protanly is also smash 10:57 Good 10:57 I am the smash too :P 10:59 <1j3j> Did Popcap announce anything at E3 today? EA started 11:00 I didn't think popcap did stuff at E3 11:01 hilo 11:04 holla holla! 11:07 Lol 11:07 wrecked super brainz with wall knight in friendlies >:D 11:08 back 11:08 bye 11:08 Welcome to hell! 11:08 ARE YOU READY FOR S'MORE SUPER SOAKER FUN? 11:09 http://prntscr.com/bfm3m3 11:10 prem pack! 11:10 water chestnut 11:10 forgot about him 11:10 this pack kinda sucked 11:10 Mush-Ringleader, 2nd best taco, and Vitamin Z 11:10 Im bored 11:12 gtg, see ya guys l8r 11:13 back 11:13 oh rip 11:13 See ya 11:14 Hi 11:14 Hi 11:14 Well some filipino users are a comin 11:15 Must be AM ther 11:15 nvm I still got a bit 11:15 Back? 11:15 ALright 11:15 Wanna try ranked and MAYBE fite me there? 11:15 sore 11:15 *shore 11:16 K zomb or plant? 11:16 Midday chat was very crazy 11:16 What one? 11:16 When i wasn't on or? 11:16 Its still Midday for me right now 11:16 I met Jack and got triggered 25 times 11:17 On my timezone 11:17 does that make it fully automatic? 11:17 (troll) 11:17 Snorkel 11:17 Zomb or plant? 11:17 I'm plant 11:17 Ok 11:17 Wall-knight? 11:17 yup 11:17 Rustbolt? 11:17 I didn't even click 11:18 no I didn't either 11:18 are you going rustbolt? 11:18 Supre brainz 11:18 ah 11:18 aight 11:18 Le me count 11:18 3 11:18 2 11:18 1 11:18 GO! RANKEDD 11:18 immorticia 11:18 Shaddy bow 11:18 No concede since ranked 11:19 don't see too many immorticia's around 11:19 Toxic imp 11:19 Peapod... 11:19 Crawling in my crawl 11:20 wut 11:22 Deadly hotdog vs skyshooter plus torchwood 11:22 EZ 11:23 I smell salty green shadow 11:23 She attempted to bounce my Good stuff 11:23 Ello 11:23 And killed me 11:23 srsly 11:23 o/ 11:23 okay so ironically 11:24 Summer 11:24 might make me inactive a bit 11:24 well not inactive 11:24 just a decrease in activity 11:24 She bouncy 11:24 Less active 11:24 cause I have to go, 11:24 "outside." 11:24 this game was doing so good until tricks became bullsh*t 11:25 When did tricks became that? 11:25 since this game was released 11:26 seriously, tricks piss me off so much 11:26 you could have such an amazing set up 11:26 only for the zombie to just say "nah fam" 11:26 and it goes away 11:26 well there needs to be someway to stop it 11:26 Excuse me plants have similar stuff 11:26 anything you do is irrelevant 11:27 For example plants with freeze 11:27 plant tricks are not as evil as zombie tricks 11:27 nor as plentiful 11:27 They can just say "nah lol" 11:27 11:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6ucZsJQxbQ 11:27 found a super brainz 11:28 ello 11:28 haiz 11:28 Nice 11:28 holla holla! 11:28 But is not me 11:28 I wonder if this one has trick spam up its sleeve 11:28 yep 11:28 paparazzi zombie on first turn 11:28 sure sign 11:29 seriously though 11:29 the immorticia I fought had 4 lurch for lunches! 11:29 Lunch for lunches? 11:29 and used 3 of them on one zombie! 11:29 "a zombie does a bonus attack 11:29 Oh 11:30 lol 11:30 rip you 11:30 dammit I think I have a cold 11:30 *plays smashing pumpkin or laser bean* 11:30 I have 2 drone engineers 11:30 *Locust swarm* 11:30 Tho one ded 11:30 I just fear that I'm going to have a lot of zombies out 11:30 but then I keep getting tricks 11:31 and I can't place down any more zombies 11:31 tricks are just as good as zombies 11:31 they make everything irrelevant 11:31 "Freeze a zombie" 11:32 " 3 lanes splash damage freeze" 11:32 what if I have no freeze or splash damage? 11:32 "Turn a zombie into 1/1 11:32 i don't have rose 11:32 "Eat zombie with lowest hp" (tho this is very weak) 11:32 "Heal 4 hp from all your plants and yourself too for 1 sun" 11:33 " Heal 4 and buy a card" 11:33 Plant tricks cant screen wipe though 11:33 "Destroy all zombies with 4+ strength 11:33 what card is that? 11:33 well plants have Team-up 11:33 Doom-shroom 11:33 doesn't it also 11:33 kill plants 11:33 Literall screen wipe 11:34 also team up is irrelevant with insta kill tricks and bonus attacks 11:34 "Throw 3 0/6 plants and do 6 damage each of them" 11:35 "Makes all lane occupied with random plants" 11:36 "produce +1 currency, do 2 damage and repay this after use. Whole game +1 currency" 11:36 Splash Damage 3 11:36 (oh) 11:36 There are some cheap tricks 11:36 For zombies, like zomboss stomp 11:37 ok i'll admit, I've lost this argument especially since i still won my game with strikethrough but... 11:37 you have to admit the zombie tricks are still WAY filthier 11:37 I think is more of a case of plants being weak outside strikethrough 11:38 Team-up 11:38 either way, i admit there are many dastardly plant tricks i forgot about 11:38 wb 11:38 but with zombie tricks are way more plentiful 11:39 I think, really 11:39 and when you have a deck full of tricks, nothing the plants do can matter 11:39 Is more because zombies have synergy with tricks 11:39 Like beam me up and hail-a-copter synergy very well with chemist/drone 11:39 seriously, "i'll put my power flower behind this wall nut so this drum major doesn't kill it" 11:39 Chicken and cat laydee 11:40 *3 bonus attacks kills both of them and hurts me* 11:40 I draw the line there 11:40 Re-peatmoss 11:40 ANY trick you play is now a bonus attack for it too 11:41 but again, plants don't usually have as much tricks than zombies 11:41 unless that's ust me 11:41 *just 11:41 then again, Power Flower is you know 11:41 Just you 11:41 Power Flower 11:41 (power flower) 11:41 power flower is pretty much how i win games and i'll admit I'm filthy for that 11:41 Laser bean is pretty cheap too 11:42 plants have plenty of evil tricks 11:42 And plants 11:43 ded 11:43 (pope francis) 11:43 New pepe 11:43 where is the CUBE emote 11:43 (pope francis) 11:44 (yee) we have more meme emotes 11:44 (dolan) 11:46 (smashing) 11:46 Can you find the odd one? 11:46 sm4shing 11:46 (doot) me up 11:46 (pepe) (pepe) (pepe) (pope) (pepe) 11:46 (doot) 11:46 I wanna make a rank 11:46 (gooby) 11:47 rant 11:47 wb 11:47 god the winds here are cold 11:47 There's nothing to eat 11:47 I'm not starving 11:47 are you thirsty 11:47 But i need to content myself on eating salt and water crackets 11:47 http://prntscr.com/bfm3m3 11:47 crackers* 11:48 M3m3 11:48 Meme 11:48 he's the newest membber 11:48 BF10 confirmed meme 11:48 of the nut crew 11:48 sorry, my internet died 11:48 but I need to afk since I need to do more driving 11:48 l8r 11:49 rip 11:49 See ya 11:49 Need to do 2 homeworks 11:49 roughly 1 page each 11:49 In 1 hour 11:49 Tommorow i has 2 exams 11:49 Maths and PHSYCHS 11:50 Questions in your tests: 11:50 I have a health exam tomorrow 11:50 (lenny) 11:50 Math: 37 + 42 11:50 yup 11:50 Maths is bad 11:50 Physics: Calculate the radius of the sun 11:50 LETTUCE LOG CHAT! 11:50 11:50 Math is ez 2016 06 12